Ich Will
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: The fourth in the 'Weiss, set to Rammstein' songfic series. "Do you see me?/Do you understand me?/Do you feel me?/Do you hear me?" Weiss contemplates loneliness after trying to alleviate it in an extreme manner. Rated T for cursing, themes, violence and death. General. Credit to Rammstein for the song and Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum for the characters.


**A/N: Surprise! I uploaded this one despite it not being on my list, because, having heard it, I realised what a LOVELY plot it would make. As always, read and review, and all credit goes to Rammstein for their incredible songs and Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum for the characters. This fic is based off of 'Ich Will', from the Mutter album.**

Ich Will

_Ich will_

_(I want)_

Weiss felt unfulfilled. The heiress had everything she could ever want; money, fame (or infamy), power….she had it all.

What was it, exactly, that she was missing?

* * *

_Ich will dass ihr mir vertraut_

_Ich will dass ihr mir glaubt_

_Ich will eure Blicke spüren_

_Ich will jeden Herzschlag kontrollieren_

_(I want you to trust me_

_I want you to believe me_

_I want to feel your eyes_

_I want to control every heartbeat)_

Was it…..being special? No. She was unique and nobody was like her, she thought to herself. Was it then the opposite, to be normal? Neither that nor uniqueness did she desire.

So what was it, the white-haired girl thought to herself, lying on the cold stone floor of the bank, clutching in one hand, her beloved Myrtenaster- shattered and stained crimson, and in her other hand, a scrunched ball of paper lien, that had driven her to this?

Strewn across the floor were the bodies of guards, impaled or frozen from the inside out, bearing guns (they hurt) and stun batons (they hurt worse). She could vaguely hear the sound of sirens in the distance, the beat of boots in sync as police officers marched in. Along the floor of the bank were strewn various bills of lien, some bloodstained, some clean, and others ripped up.

Underneath her, a pool of blood stained her white jacket. It felt damp, she thought to herself, warm, damp, and yet not painful as she expected. Her stomach hurt- a lot, like she'd been punched through it-, and she could barely move a muscle.

What had she been prepared to do this for?

* * *

_Ich will eure Stimmen hören_

_Ich will die Ruhe stören_

_Ich will dass ihr mich gut seht_

_Ich will dass ihr mich versteht_

_(I want to hear your voices_

_I want to disturb the peace_

_I want you to see me well_

_I want you to understand me)_

_Two hours ago…._

Weiss looked at the front of the institution her father had so been obsessed with, perhaps even more than Dust- the Vytalian National Bank. A respected institution, Vytal's elite, including Schnee Sr, put their faith and trust here. Some would say, Weiss among them, that these people trusted a bank vault more than a person to protect what was important to them.

By her side was her beloved Myrtenaster, her favoured weapon. She'd snuck it out of the house using a clever trick with an umbrella and guitar case- Weiss was proud of herself for having fooled even the most sophisticated security on the planet.

She eyed the bank doors suspiciously, watching for anything that would throw her carefully constructed plans to pieces; private security guards, people who knew her face, anyone. Nothing.

Good.

With this, she motioned to one of her accomplices; a small man, bearing a camera and a pistol, to follow her as she ventured forth.

* * *

Weiss wondered where her companion was now, now that they'd succeeded.

Then, she saw him; he was propped up against the wall, blood running down his forehead where he'd been shot, his camera shattered on the floor.

It didn't matter anymore. Everyone had seen it.

* * *

_Ich will eure Phantasie_

_Ich will eure Energie_

_Ich will eure Hände sehen_

_Ich will in Beifall untergehen_

_(I want your fantasy_

_I want your energy_

_I want to see your hands_

_I want to go down in applause)_

Weiss strode smugly into the bank, looking around. Somewhere within the crowd of people queuing up to deal with matters of money were her accomplices, planted here and bribed off (with her father's money) to assist her in this matter.

Summoning up her courage, the heiress removed a small purse of lien- not much, about fifty or sixty lien in paper money- and approached the nearest, unoccupied counter. The teller looked kind; about sixty, an honest, open face, male.

"Excuse me, may I, um….deposit this?" She gestured underneath the counter to her camera-wielding friend to start filming. With a nod, he went off somewhere, setting his camera down, and grabbing a small bag, full of camera pods- the latest model from the Schnee Dust Company, of course- and headed off elsewhere. Several guards, noticing this, followed him.

"Sure, miss. I will need a name."

"Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

The teller blinked, surprised."Why, the daughter of-"

"Yes, yes. No need to make a commotion." She muttered to herself. "At least, not yet."

"V-very well then. H-how much d-do you want d-deposited?"

"Just fifty lien. It's not that big of an amount." The girl smiled innocently, handing over the fifty lien. Nervously, the teller took the money, looking around cautiously, before whispering to her.

"I know you aren't supposed to be here, girl. Head along home now. Your father will be looking for you."

Weiss smiled, and this time, it was altogether more sinister.

"Oh, I know he will be."

Gunshots echoed throughout the building, and everyone save for Weiss and several guards ducked in fear.

That, and her companions.

* * *

Slowly, Weiss managed to crane her head to look around.

One of the walls next to her had been shot to bits, with another corpse lying next to it, a radio lying forgotten in his hand.

The wall behind her had been blown to bits by an explosive, with the contents of the vault behind it set on fire.

The camera pods her friend had planted were still ongoing. Yet, Weiss couldn't still remember just what she'd wanted from her act.

Was it power? She quickly shot down that thought; she was the heiress of the most expansive, powerful (some might say illicit) company on all of Vytal. Power was at her fingertips- it helped that she was a powerful Huntress, having graduated top of the year alongside her friends in team RWBY nearly two years ago.

What was it, then, that she had wanted?

* * *

_Seht ihr mich?_

_Versteht ihr mich?_

_Fühlt ihr mich?_

_Hört ihr mich?_

_(Do you see me?_

_Do you understand me?_

_Do you feel me?_

_Do you hear me?)_

She walked within the chaos left by the initial standoff. Her comrades had done well in incapacitating anyone trying to interfere, and the sheer panic had simply paralyzed most of the customers- those who weren't were conveniently unconscious.

Drawing Myrtenaster, Weiss slowly strode behind the telling counter and looked at the staff door behind it. With a single slash, she cut the door off its hinges, continuing to walk past.

* * *

_Two years ago…_

Team RWBY had been the most successful team in that batch- perhaps even in Beacon history, beating the legendary OGRE, of which Professor Ozpin, current headmaster of the prestigious Huntsman training academy, had been leader of, in terms of completed, and more importantly, _successful _, missions.

Of course, everything has its secrets.

Months before graduation, the team had slowly been falling apart. Blake, ever the quiet and unassuming bookworm, had slowly drifted away from the team, for reasons not even Yang could figure out, much to her- and their- dismay. Some said that it was simply the consequence of years- nobody could be friends forever. Ruby confided in Weiss that she believed it was because Yang had fallen for Jaune, and Blake, having harboured a secret crush on her, couldn't handle it.

Yang, in addition to having to deal with her good friend drifting away, also had to deal with something herself; her biological and Ruby's adopted mother had recently passed away. The brawler never really had to deal with much loss before, and so tried to shrug it off as she was usually capable of doing. Of course, that didn't happen as easily- Ruby was always out of classes trying to console Yang, in spite of her claims that nothing at all was wrong. Blake, usually the one who would comfort her, avoided her like the plague.

Ruby herself, in addition to all this, now had to deal with her team falling apart. Two of her teammates, once good friends, were now emotionally broken, and refused- or more importantly- couldn't speak to each other. Some nights, Weiss remembered, she didn't even come to the dorm, instead spending her nights taking her frustration out on training dummies. And of course, it all was taking a toll on her; she was constantly tired, falling asleep in lessons, frustrated- Weiss remembered one occasion where she had driven Pyrrha to tears after she'd decided to wake her up to move her to her dorm- and had Weiss not dealt with it via catching her up with notes when she could, the once hyperactive leader would have failed their final exams.

Weiss couldn't stand it. Her friends barely talked to each other, despite having been as thick as thieves for four years. And now? They barely spoke.

Even at the graduation ceremony, she remembered, they were conspicuously trying to stand away from each other.

* * *

Her cameraman following her, Weiss walked through, opening every deposit box she could find and throwing the lien into the air, laughing.

Turning to the camera, she started talking.

"Good day, my people. As you all know, I am Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee dynasty." The girl posed herself in such a way as to look more important.

"Now, as you all will have heard, the Vytalian National Bank is currently undergoing a robbery. I will tell you all know that I am behind this robbery.

And I say this. Please, send your men, send your police, send your army. I'll enjoy the challenge.

And father, you always said that the Schnees must always make an impression. Am I making one now, dad? Am I?"

* * *

_Könnt ihr mich hören?_

_Könnt ihr mich sehen?_

_Könnt ihr mich fühlen?_

_Ich versteh euch nicht_

_(Can you hear me?_

_Can you see me?_

_Can you feel me?_

_I don't understand you)_

The nation collectively looked shocked. Why would the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company have reason to rob a bank? Would she not have access to however much money she desired? Why was she doing this? Was she forced? Under duress?

Whatever the case, the nation sat down and watched, tightly gripped to their seats.

* * *

Weiss smiled.

"Now that I seem to have grasped your attention, my friends, it's time for me to ask you. Can you hear me now? Can you SEE me? Can you feel what I feel? Is my voice heard? Is my point seen?"

She turned around, laughing, as she continued her rampage throughout the bank.

* * *

Meanwhile, a large crowd had gathered outside, wondering what the commotion was. They were asking questions about the robbery currently being perpetrated.

"Who's in there?"

"Hey, what the hell's going on?"

"Oh gods, someone call the police!"

"Apparently it was some rich girl, Schnee or some other, who's behind it!"

"What? How?"

"It doesn't matter, somebody call the damn police already!"

* * *

Shortly after the graduation ceremony, Weiss had attempted to look for Ruby, to talk to her, to tell her about how tense everything had seemed then. The white-haired girl was desperate to talk to at least one of her friends, and Ruby seemed the best choice, being as she was her best friend- for a while, her ONLY friend.

She did indeed find her, sitting outside on a bench. She was alone; most of the others were inside, enjoying one last party before heading off into hunting the Grimm that so plagued the land, or into other, safer businesses, for which having been to such a prestigious institution would be an aid to getting a spot.

Apphrensively, Weiss approached her.

"Hey, Ruby. Are yo-"

"Save it." Ruby interrupted her with a strange brusqueness Weiss had never seen before.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong, don't you?" Ruby looked up, glaring at her.

"I-"

"No. I don't need your lectures on being a leader, Weiss. Not now."

"Ruby, I-"

"You what, wanted to tell me how to do better? Well, tough. I haven't got the time to listen." The younger girl stood up and walked off, leaving Weiss confused and hurt.

"Ruby, wait! I was going to…"

* * *

Weiss shook the memory out of her mind- it was getting harder for her to move. She had to strain harder just to move her head a bit. The sound of the boots marching was getting closer. Slowly, she attempted to get up, to no avail.

* * *

_Ich will_

_(I want)_

_Wir wollen dass ihr uns vertraut_

_Wir wollen dass ihr uns alles glaubt_

_Wir wollen eure Hände sehen_

_Wir wollen in Beifall untergehen – ja_

_(We want you to trust us_

_We want you to believe everything from us_

_We want to see your hands_

_We want to go down in applause – yeah)_

* * *

Soon, she walked into the vault she'd been looking for.

Weiss beheld the Schnee family vault. Within, she had found out, lay the riches of her father- nearly billions in lien, plus several other, smaller accounts elsewhere in Vytal , and possibly in Remnant. Whatever the case, it was time to open it up.

She turned to the camera again.

"Now, my friends, and my _dear_ father, we'll be opening up MY fortune. As you know, my family is worth billions. As you all know, we have earned some of it in ways that….aren't necessarily legal.

So. Without further ado, I plan to remove these funds from the world. I don't see any use for them!"

Opening the vault, she turned her weapon onto the blue setting and went straight to work.

* * *

Weiss hadn't found out why Ruby had been so confrontational that day, and, at first, she'd tried to figure out why. She made several phone calls, emails, letters, and had even shown up at their home, then at the apartment Ruby had said she was renting out after she graduated, to no avail.

Yang had yet to contact anyone, either. The blonde brawler hadn't been seen by anyone in Beacon since the ceremony, having left early, and even with her resources, the heiress couldn't find her or get in contact with her. And god forbid she tried to find Blake, who seemed to have dropped off entirely; at least she had records, addresses, numbers she could track the sisters by. Blake had nothing; even looking up 'Belladonna' anywhere turned up nothing that would help her out in finding her.

Without her friends, she withdrew from the world. It wasn't helped by her father, having received his little heiress back, pruning her and getting her ready for a future in business, despite her desires to the contrary.

At first, it hadn't been very overbearing; her father started introducing her to some of his more 'savvy' business associates, started showing her around the Schnee corporate building, and had even set her to meet a 'nice' boy from an opposing company; she read him like a book and found that out of the public eye, he was more of a jerk than Cardin had used to be.

It got worse. Her father started forcing her out of whatever she'd been doing for leisure to parade her around his business associates, started trying to match her with the boy she had no interest in, and now he was trying to get her to start working at his company, this time, as a supervisor, despite her wishes to the contrary.

All the while, he forbade her from looking for her friends, and those he allowed her to make were stuffy, old and the kind of people she would rather have shunned than befriended.

She felt neglected, ignored, abandoned.

* * *

Soon, the entirety of their finances within the bank were destroyed; lien rendered worthless, checks ripped, digital records destroyed. Weiss stood in the middle of it all, laughing hysterically.

"Now, father, can you hear me? Can you see me? Can you feel me?"

Can you_ understand_ me?"

* * *

_Könnt ihr mich hören?  
Könnt ihr mich sehen?  
Könnt ihr mich fühlen?  
Ich versteh euch nicht_

_(Can you hear me?_

_Can you see me?_

_Can you feel me?_

_I don't understand you)_

Within minutes of being called, the police had shown up to the scene, going in and attempting to apprehend the burglars- or so they thought. They'd only seen unconscious customers, dead guards, and a load of armed thugs, ready to fight, as well as lien strewn across the floor.

The ensuing gunfight was brutal, and captured all over by cameras, broadcast to the nation, all the while intersped with Weiss' speech.

* * *

One day, she snapped.

She had been forced again to meet with this boy (Michal, she remembered him being called), and, being fed up of being forced to like some random person she didn't even have any interest in, she shouted.

"Father, I will NOT see this boy, and I don't CARE if this would be beneficial to the company!"

"What do you mean, you will not? You understand this, girl; as long as I am alive, you will FOLLOW WHAT I SAY!" The older Schnee slammed his fist into the desk he was behind, glaring down at his daughter.

"Weiss, what is it with you and your disobed-"

"I don't CARE about this FUCKING business! I want to go find my friends, I want to go make my own life, and I want to leave this goddamn FUCKING place!" Weiss looked at the verge of tears.

Her father looked down at her, choosing his next words deliberately.

"You will not. You will stay at home. You will follow what I say. You will do as I say, or so help me, you will not be a Schnee.

I shall cast you onto the streets, and so help me, I will make sure you can't crawl to some petty commoner for protection.

You understand me, girl? Do you UNDERSTAND ME?!"

* * *

Since then, Weiss had been locked up in Schnee Manor, unable to leave except for the company of several bodyguards, who were ordered never to speak to her unless required. Most of the time, she sat in her tiny, luxurious room (might as well be a prison), with nobody to talk to.

The last two months had been a flurry of emotional breaking for the white-haired girl.

She remembered everything.

The slow breakdown of team RWBY's friendship, Ruby's outburst, the constant being forced to do as she was commanded 'for the company', and even before then.

She was truly the loneliest of them all.

She wanted someone to listen. Someone to hear her. Someone to feel for her.

With a crazed look in her eyes, she started laughing maniacally.

* * *

_Könnt ihr mich hören?  
Könnt ihr mich sehen?  
Könnt ihr mich fühlen?  
Ich versteh euch nicht_

_(Can you hear me?_

_Can you see me?_

_Can you feel me?_

_I don't understand you)_

Slowly, as the events transpired, those who sympathised with her started chanting in response when she asked. Ex-White Fang, normal Faunus, humans, Schnee-affiliated or not, it didn't matter. They started to respond.

"Can you hear me?"

"We can hear you!"

"Can you see me?"

"We can see you!"

"Can you FEEL with me?"

"We feel with you!"

Even outside the bank itself, people began to chant this, scaring the police, who started trying to coral the crowd and calm them.

* * *

Eventually, the police won, but with many casualties. Three police officers stepped over unconscious people and dead corpses to follow the path of destruction the heiress had left.

They found her in the middle of the vault, smiling serenely.

"Good day, gentlemen."

In her hand was a small detonator she quickly pressed.

* * *

As she lay there, she realized what she truly had wanted.

To not be lonely. To have people look and pay attention to her.

To have friends who didn't leave her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Weiss realized that she hadn't gotten what she really wanted; friends, people who cared about her, loved her, liked her.

She turned her head to the side, and, as her vision faded, seemed to see a girl in a red hood running towards her, shouting her name.

"Weiss!"

* * *

The funeral was short and quick. The Schnees didn't want to give their former daughter any attention, nor any reason to make her a martyr. Her body was cremated in secret, while the public ceremony was simply a decoy. Her friends weren't anywhere nearby, of course.

The chants of 'We can hear you! We can see you!' filled the streets for protests against the Schnee company. Weiss, intentionally or unintentionally, had made herself a martyr for the cause of revealing the lies of her own family's business.

She was turned into a semi-deity of sorts, legends of her spreading throughout the underground.

The irony of it all is that she never got what she wanted. They revered her, respected her, and saw her as an icon. It was all just to use her as a tool for their cause, a symbol to rally behind.

They didn't love her nor care for her.

In the end, she failed.

_Ich will_

_(I want)_

* * *

**A/N: Read and review, as usual. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
